mcdrakers_official_fanfiction_pagefandomcom-20200214-history
Drake Flame
Drake Flame is the Alpha Osmosian from the planet Osmo V. Contents Background #Appearance #Personality #Powers And Abilities #DNA Forms ##Fire Blast ##Six Arms ##Unnamed Lepidopterran ##Unnamed Vulpinmancer ##Unnamed Petrosapien ##Unnamed Ectonurite ##Stink Arms ##Diamond Blast ##Heatwolfer #Super Drake ##Super Drake 1 #Weakness #Trivia 'Background' Drake is the Legendary Alpha Osmosian, a powerful warrior who will side with the Master Anodite to battle Millinium, the Great Master of Destuction, then they get married. Drake become the Dimensional-Time Traveler since at age of 13 but start traveling dimensions at around 18. He did this in order to battle powerful foes in order for him to get stronger. He is a huge fan of Gwen 10, due of many battles she fought since she was only 10-year-old, and dreamed of fighting alongside her. 'Appearance' Drake, like all Osmosian, looks just like Human. When he was 13, he has shaggy hair and wores the combined clothes of Ben 10 and Kevin: a black/white shirt with a black padlock necklace, Kevin's short baggy pants with green/tan color, leather shoes and has black studded arm bands topped off with a leather jacket. He is shorter then Chronos Spanner. At possibly age 18, he gain perfect muscular physique, become very handsome to women's POV, has short spiky hair with bangs and gain new clothes; black tanktop with the Omnitrix logo, brown leather pants, black leather boots, and wears wristwatch that resemble the recaliberated prototype Omnitrix. He also has a fang sticking out of the upperright corner of his mouth. 'Personality' Drake is shown to behave somewhat equally as Ben: cocky, arrogant, somewhat immature and does not pay attentions of others sometime. He also act goofy and makes jokes. He is also greatly obsest with his hair. However, in reality he is very calm and relaxed person who consider to be a lone wolf, due of traveling to different multiverses by himself. He's an expert of hidding his emotions so no one can notice if he's sad, distrubed, angry, etc during extreme condition. He disagree about the part of the Legend where he and Jen will get married after the defeat of the Codonsapien, stating that he prefer to find his own girl. 'Powers And Abilities' Like all Osmosian, Drake has the ability to absorb energy, powers and/or matters. Like Kevin, he can shapeshift his arms into different weapons after he absorb the matter. Being the Alpha Osmosian granted Drake many unique powers: *Drake can restore other's Life Force by sharing his own, as it shown in Web of Shadow when he, along with Grid Master, used their powers to heal the dying Scarlett. *Drake can absorb and combined two DNAs to form a Hybrid transformations. **If he combined 3 or more DNAs, he'll mutated into the variation of Super Drake. **Drake can transform between his normal form to his DNA form, Fused DNA form and/or mutated forms at any time, just like Devlin. *Drake has the strength almost equal to the Master Anodite, as it shown he was able to stop Negative Ultimate Cannonbolt's spin dash with his bare hands. *Drake can absorb matters while in his DNA form. *Drake suffer no side-effect of absorbing energy and/or DNAs of any kinds, even as a child. *Drake can charged energy into the matter armors for extra powers (Unlike Kevin, who used the A.O.A. to do just that) Drake's handsome appearance has powerful effects on female characters, both good, netural and evil, leaving them helplessly in love and become vulnerable for unexpected attacks, if they don't faint first. Drake has trained in the art of Osmo-Ism, the ancient art of Osmosian that helps them to control their powers so they can easily absorb and manipulated energy and matters with ease, and the Kryptonain's art, Torquasm-Rao, the art that help him mastered the physical powers and abilities as well as controling his transformation. He uses the device given to him by Chronno to "jump" across the multiverse. Drake has a great sense of leadership. 'DNA Forms' 'Fire Blast' Fire Blast is the result of Drake absorbing the Pyronite's DNA. He looks like Heatblast but his molten rocks has darker and his flames are darker and larger. He also has more muscular physique and has a grim look in his eyes. He has one fang on his mouth. 'Six Arms' Six Arms is the result of Drake absorbing the Tetramand's DNA. Like Kevin's second mutated form, Six Arms has six arms but unlike Kevin, his two pair of arms are Tetramand-like while the first pair are massive with blood vessal visible. He worn the torn-up clothes and his original hair. 'Unnamed Lepidopterran' The Lepidopterran form is the result of Drake absorbing the Lepidopterran's DNA off-screen. He looks just like Kevin's Stinkfly form from Framed but retain his original clothes and this time, he has no hair. 'Unnamed Vulpinmancer'Edit The Vulpinmancer form is the result of Drake absorbing Master Gwendolyn's Wildmutt. He looks like the adult Vulpinmancer with tusk-like fangs, more savage physique, long tail and has brownish stripes. 'Unnamed Petrosapien' The Petrosapien form is the result of Drake absorbing Master Gwendolyn's Diamondhead. He looks like the male Diamondhead but the crystals are darker teal tone and his spikes are jagged. 'Unnamed Ectonurite' The Ectonurite form is the result of Drake absorbing Vlad's Half-Ectonurite DNA. He looks like Ghostfreak but has darker grey skin and his eye is purple. 'Stink Arms' This Hybrid is the combination of Tetramand and Lepidopterran. He looks just like the actual Stink Arms as Master Gwendolyn mentioned but unlike the former, this Stink Arms has six arms and overcome his weakness by channeling his mass to make himself lighter so he can fly with ease. 'Diamond Blast' This Hybrid is the combination of Petrosapien and Pyronite. He looks like the Petrosapien but his whole crystal skin are replaced molten lava-crystal skin. This Hybrid gain more durability against sonic vibration and project lava-based attacks and summons lava orbs from the ground. However, he shares the Pyronite's weakness. 'Heatwolfer' This Hybrid is the combination of Pyronite and Lobeon. He looks like Blitzwolfer but covered in molten rocks and lava. This combo add fire effects on the Hybrid's subsonic howls but he has the Pyronite's weakness. 'Super Drake' Super Drake is the result of mixing 3 or more DNAs at once, causing him to mutated. There are several variations of Super Drake. 'Weakness' Drake, being the Legendary Alpha Osmosian, become too cocky and boast with pride. Because of that, he actually think he can beat any foes, including the foes he never fought before. His handsome physique is also his downfall as he never has some "alone time" without being stalked by girls. When he enter his DNA forms, he share the selected species' weakness. 'Trivia' *Drake is created by MC-Drakers(Meeeeeeeeeee!!!). *Drake is the only Osmosian who does not suffer unstable mentally effect after absorbing energy. (Not counting Devlin because he's 1/4 Osmosian) *Drake is looking for the girl of his dream, which it was another one of his reason for traveling the multiverse since he refused to follow the finale of the Legend. **Likewise, Jennifer Heather Tennyson-Red Wind is engaged with Rook Blanko in Dimension G10 and Jennifer Heather Tennyson is taking her time with starting to date again in Dimension 10 so the finale of the Legend will never come true just alike an excuse will occur in Dimension D10. *Alpha Osmosian was known to be more powerful then any Osmosian and the only breed who can barely reach the Master Anodite's power levels. *Being a fan of Gwen 10 is the main reason why he has the Omnitrix logo on his shirt and wore the Omntrix-like wristwatch. **He even admire Ben 10 and wanted to collect DNAs of the first 10 alien forms from the original series. **However, he knows that Gwen 10 is more stronger and smarter then Ben 10. Eon said the same thing about Gwen 10,000.